The Shooting
by Original D
Summary: Logan's Being Shot - Season 1 - ML- Pilot Shooting Scene --------- ALPHA chapter is up.
1. The Shooting

WARNING:  
  
DO NOT READ this chapter if you can't stand violence or pain, or are not allowed to read violence. This chapter contains NO bloody scenes.  
  
(((Dark angel and all its characters and everything with it ( Including the ideas , concept and quotes and dialog from the episodes) belongs all to James Cameron and his team, they are not mine and never will be, so please don't sue me. I am not making money out of this. Just keeping Dark Angel alive, which has ended too soon. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue me! )))  
  
***** idlehands452, thanks for beta-ing *muah*   
  
The Shooting.  
  
.  
  
* * *  
  
.  
  
Max arrived at Jam Pony. She was, again, late for work, but she didn't care.  
  
"Hello. It's so lovely of you to join us," Normal said sarcastically.  
  
But Max didn't care, all she heard him saying was: Blah blah blah.  
  
.  
  
. . .  
  
.  
  
As Max walked over to her locker she glanced at the television.  
  
"This is a special live bulletin," said the lady on the news on channel KPJK. "We don't have the information yet, but were are looking at . . ."  
  
"On your own time, Max! Bip bip bip," Normal yelled at her, when he caught her staring at the live coverage on the KPJK channel.  
  
Max totally ignored Normal and continued watching the live bulletin.  
  
". . . This is a live coverage, captured live by the police hover drones at the Superior Court Building," the lady on the news continued.  
  
"Superior Court Building," Max, whispered to herself. "That's only a few blocks away from here."  
  
She witnessed how a car got trapped between two other cars. There was no way out.   
  
It was a chaotic scene, there was shooting from both cars. The trapped car tried to defend itself.  
  
Then the doors of the trapped car opened. Max saw, on the TV screen, a man get out of the passenger seat. She recognized the man, even though he was wearing sunglasses. It was Peter, Eyes Only's bodyguard.  
  
Peter opened the car's right door and helped Lauren to get out of the vehicle. She ran away and escaped from the shooting.   
  
The police hover drone returned his focus back on the bodyguard that helped the woman escape the shooting scene.   
  
On the TV screen, she saw Peter trying to defend himself in the rain of bullets, but he was shot by one of the masked men and lay lifelessly on the street.  
  
The hover drone moved his focus from the lifeless body over to the trapped car, and captured how the driver got shot.  
  
In the middle of the chaotic shooting, the last door of the trapped car opened.  
  
Max immediately recognized the man who got out. It was Logan, the handsome bored rich boy that she was attracted too, even though Max didn't know it herself.  
  
Logan helped the child, Sophie, to get out from the back seat. The child was obviously scared.  
  
The man tried to protect the child from the raining bullets, by using himself as a human shield.  
  
He got shot.  
  
Max got shivers down her spine, when she saw Logan collapsing face down on top of the screaming child.   
  
.  
  
. . .  
  
.  
  
"Did you see that one guy?" Sketchy prodded in to Max's arm and pointed to the TV screen.  
  
"Shut UP!" She yelled at him. Max couldn't take this anymore; she had to be there.  
  
Max grabbed her bike and left Jam Pony in a hurry. While cycling as fast as she could, she realized that she cared more about this pigheaded man, who thought he could save the world, than she thought.  
  
"Damn spoiled rich boy," she mumbled under her breath.  
  
.  
  
. . .  
  
.  
  
Outside superior court building, Logan still lay wounded on top of the child.  
  
He was still conscious, but couldn't move because of the excruciating pain he felt in his body.  
  
"Sophie . . . are you . . . are you all right?" He could barely speak but he heard the child panicking from underneath him.  
  
.  
  
A masked man approached.  
  
"Aarghhhh!" Logan screamed when he received a hard kick in his side. He heard his own ribs cracking.   
  
Logan let out another piercing scream when he felt another kick. The force of this kick was strong enough to make Logan involuntarily roll over on his back and expose the child.  
  
The masked man tried to grab the screaming kid, which was still in Logan's tight embrace. But Logan didn't release his grip from Sophie.  
  
"Uh," Logan could barely scream when he received another hard kick.   
  
He flinched in extreme pain, but still did his best to hold on tightly onto the innocent child.  
  
But Logan's grip soon became too weak, and the masked man easily grabbed Sophie away from him.  
  
The child screamed at the top of her lungs, she tried to kick the masked man, but that didn't protect her from being kidnapped.  
  
.  
  
. . .  
  
.  
  
Meanwhile, Max was on her bike, cycling as fast as she could. She was only one block away.  
  
"Please, let me get there in time." These words run through her head over and over.  
  
"Ok Max," she told herself. "One more corner, and I am there. . ."  
  
* * *  
  
Please Review. 


	2. Arriving

WARNING:  
  
DO NOT READ this chapter if you can't stand pain,  
  
(((Dark angel and all its characters and everything with it ( Including the ideas , concept and quotes and dialog from the episodes) belongs all to James Cameron and his team, they are not mine and never will be, so please don't sue me. I am not making money out of this. Just keeping Dark Angel alive, which has ended too soon. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue me! )))  
  
***** Thanks, idlehands452 for beta-ing! ********  
  
.  
  
Arriving  
  
* * *  
  
.  
  
"Oh shit," Max said out loud when she turned around the corner and saw the chaos.  
  
She jumped off her bike and hurried over.  
  
Curious people were standing around the scene, pointing at the wounded man who lay helplessly on the street, but nobody helped out a single finger.   
  
"Let me through!" She yelled as she pushed her way through the crowd of people.  
  
"Oh my God," she said as she found Logan lying in the street.   
  
"Someone call the ambulance!" She yelled to the people who were standing behind her.  
  
.  
  
Max kneeled down next to him and automatically placed her fingers in his neck to check his pulse.  
  
"Logan, are you OK?" Max looked him into his eyes, trying to get his attention.  
  
". . . I . . . screwed up. . ." Logan gasped.   
  
"Where is Sophie?" Max rested her hand on top of his head.  
  
"I lost her . . . its all my fault . . ." Logan felt himself going dizzy, like he was spinning around fast.  
  
Max craned her neck to see if the paramedics were there yet.   
  
.  
  
"Arghh!" Logan screamed, when he tried to move. He felt a piercing pain in his side.  
  
Max turned her head immediately back to Logan and saw his face wrinkled up in discomfort.  
  
"Arghhh God, it hurts!" He cringed in pain and placed his hand on his sore side. It felt like if there were a hundred knifes stabbing him continuously.   
  
"Lay still Logan," Max said calmly.  
  
"I can't, it hurts too much," he cried.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry," she patted his head, trying to comfort him without any success.   
  
"Oh," he groaned. He had never felt so much pain before in his entire life.  
  
"Logan, look at me, can you breath normally?"   
  
"Yeah," he panted and focused on her eyes.  
  
"Good," Max let out a little sigh of relief.  
  
"You've got to tell me when it's getting difficult, OK?"  
  
"Oh God," he groaned.   
  
Max saw that he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Breathe slowly, Logan. Concentrate on your breathing," she kept on talking to Logan, trying to distract him from the pain he was dealing with.  
  
Max helped Logan to regulate his breathing by breathing with him.  
  
.  
  
Logan wanted to move again to find a more comfortable position, but something stopped him.  
  
"Max. . ." He panted heavily and felt his head throbbing.  
  
" . . . Max," he grabbed on to her jacket. " . . . I can't . . . I can't feel my legs."  
  
Her eyes moved away from his and spotted some blood seeping from his bulletproof vest.   
  
". . .My legs," he gasped, panicked.   
  
"Oh shit," she mumbled under her breath and automatically placed her hands on each side of his head, flattening his spiked hair.  
  
Logan tried to move his head up to see what was wrong with his legs, but Max's firm grip wouldn't let him.  
  
"Lay still Logan, you're hurt," she looked seriously into his eyes, while trying to stabilize his neck and spine.  
  
"Oh God, I can't feel . . . I don't feel them," he panicked. He had never felt this scared before.  
  
"Logan, you're going to be OK," she promised him.  
  
  
  
"It hurts too much." He yelped.   
  
"I'm so sorry, I should have been there," she whispered.   
  
.  
  
Max regretted that she hadn't helped this guy out when he had asked her too. Why did she push him away like that?   
  
Why did it break her heart to see this man in pain? Maybe she cared more for him than she thought.  
  
Max snapped out of her thoughts when Logan groaned heavily.  
  
She was worried about the back injury. Logan had lost a lot of blood. She had to do something.  
  
But her hands were occupied, she had to stabilize his spine, any wrong movements could cause more damage. But then, she also had to make the bleeding stop.  
  
.  
  
"Damn it! They should have been here by now!" She grunted. Where were the paramedics?  
  
Logan's eyes began to roll.  
  
"Logan!" She yelled. "Stay awake!"  
  
He didn't respond to her.  
  
Max felt him going into shock. His body started to shake uncontrollably.  
  
.  
  
There was still no help in sight. Time was running out.  
  
* * *  
  
More?  
  
Make me happy and Please Review. 


	3. Paramedics

This is an Alpha Version - beta is not ready yet -   
  
and I'll be gone on a trip in the weekend.  
  
*  
  
(((Dark angel and all its characters and everything with it ( Including the ideas , concept and quotes and dialog from the episodes) belongs all to James Cameron and his team, they are not mine and never will be, so please don't sue me. I am not making money out of this. Just keeping Dark Angel alive, which has ended too soon. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue me! )))  
  
* thanks Steffi, for your info!*   
  
* ALPHA VERSION *  
  
"Logan! Stay with me. Stay awake !" Max yelled at him.  
  
Logan mouthed something inaudible and passed out.  
  
. . .  
  
Max heard an unfamiliar voice.  
  
"Coming through, make some space!" said the two paramedics, who had arrived.  
  
"OK, what do we have here? Caucasian male, in early thirties," said the female paramedic as she checked Logan's pulse and his breathing.  
  
"He can't feel his legs." Max said to the paramedics.  
  
"It's gonna be OK, lady, we've got it covered. You can let go of him now," said the male paramedic to Max.  
  
But Max was too focused on stabilizing his neck.  
  
"Let go of him now," the man emphasized the last word and brushed her off as if she was standing in his way.  
  
Silently, she let go off Logan and stepped back. and watched the paramedics doing their work.  
  
  
  
The male paramedic kneeled down and placed a collar on Logan to stabilize his neck.  
  
Max felt frustrated that she couldn't do anything, besides watching.  
  
"We've got a bleeder!" The woman yelled as she place a intravenous line in his arm.  
  
They cut open his jacket and the bullet proof vest to find out where the bleeding from his back exactly came from.  
  
There was also a visible red bruise developing on Logan's right side, when they stripped down until his naked upper body.  
  
"He's hurt in the side," Max pointed out.  
  
"Lady, be quiet , OK. Let us do our job," the woman said annoyingly to her.  
  
Max backed off again and felt like everything she did wasn't good enough for anyone.  
  
. . .  
  
Logan regained consciousness and gasped out the word Max, it was almost impossible to hear, but it was loud enough to hear him with her super enhanced hearing.   
  
"Logan!" Max moved closer and kneeled down next to him, but the paramedic angrily pushed her away.  
  
Max felt bad, she wanted to touch him, she wanted to comfort him, she wanted to let him know that she was there for him. But they wouldn't let her come any closer.   
  
It broke her heart when she heard him wince, as the paramedics carefully, turned him over to his side and compressed the bleeding, while trying not to move his spine.  
  
The paramedics carefully rolled him back on a backboard, and strapped him in place.  
  
Logan passed out again from the pain he was suffering.  
  
On the count of three they placed him on a stretcher and rolled him into the ambulance.  
  
. . .  
  
The male paramedic took the place behind the steering wheel, and the female paramedic stayed in the back with Logan.  
  
Max wanted to ride along in the back with Logan and wanted to step in too.  
  
"Are you related to this man?" The female paramedic asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you his wife?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Girlfriend?"  
  
"No."   
  
"I'm sorry, but then you can't come with us," said the paramedic as she slammed the door in her face.  
  
Disappointedly she watched the ambulance drove off in a hurry, and left her nothing but a cloud of dust.   
  
*   
  
The end? Who knows. . . 


End file.
